


Прогон в костюмах

by pilfer_rinse



Category: Quacks (TV)
Genre: Failboats, Multi, Pre-Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilfer_rinse/pseuds/pilfer_rinse
Summary: Роберт готов идти на крайности, чтобы снова завоевать Кэролайн.
Relationships: William Agar/Caroline Lessing/Robert Lessing





	Прогон в костюмах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dress Rehearsal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042986) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



> Бета bathfullofglass

Уильям подавился чаем.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я…

— Ну, едва ли посередине этого действа у меня будет минутка немного почитать, — вполне разумно, как ему казалось, заметил Роберт. — Чудная бы вышла картина!

Уильям открыл и снова закрыл рот. Словно рыба, если бы у рыбы были одержимые бесом волосы и невыпученные глаза.

— Правильно ли я понимаю, что ты ждёшь от меня фактических указаний, пока вы…

— Совета, — поправил его Роберт. — Консультации. Озвучь мне то загадочное, что происходит в женском разуме.

Уильям аккуратно опустил блюдце.

— Ты не думаешь, что в таких вопросах женщине, такой как Кэролайн, например, больше бы подошло самой озвучить свои мысли.

Роберт усмехнулся.

— Не смеши меня. Кроме того, сам подумай: если бы Кэролайн была хоть в малейшей степени склонна говорить вслух о своих желаниях, разве бы она уже о них не сказала? И поскольку она этого не сделала, я могу лишь сделать вывод, что ей, как и всему ее полу, не хватает способности выразить себя так, как это сделал бы джентльмен. Поэтому, мне нужно, чтобы ты выступил переводчиком. Проводником, если пожелаешь. Добрым попутчиком.

— Понятно… — сказал Уильям таким тоном, что стало ясно, что понятно ему ровным счётом ничего.

— Это важно для меня, Уильям. Я надеялся на твою квалифицированную помощь.

— И я польщен… глубоко польщен оказанным тобою доверием, — сказал Уильям. — Просто это… ну, то, что происходит между мужем и женой, должно оставаться только между ними, ты так не думаешь? Я не хотел бы вмешиваться. И наблюдать.

— Да бога ради, дружище, я говорю о моральной поддержке попавшего в беду друга, а не о вуайеризме. Не то чтобы с вуайеризмом было что-то не так, если ты таким увлекаешься, — быстро добавил Роберт. Джон, ну, с Джоном было всё более-менее понятно, но вот о плотских вкусах Уильяма у Роберта было в лучшем случае туманное представление.

— Я таким не увлекаюсь, — сказал Уильям с большим, как он, вероятно, считал, достоинством. — Поэтому и не хочу вмешиваться.

Роберт пожал плечами.

— Так наденешь повязку на глаза. Вот. Проблема решена. Есть другие возражения?

Уильям снова изобразил рыбу.

— Ты уже… ты уже обговорил это с Кэролайн?

— О да, — соврал Роберт. — Она в восторге от этой идеи. В абсолютном восторге. Я удивился, — добавил он, — но знаешь, она иногда действительно может быть весьма рациональной. Для женщины, я имею в виду, — он решил, что лучше не добавлять, что у него сложилось впечатление, будто Уильям делал все что угодно, лишь бы не помогать. — Так ты согласен в этом случае?

Уильям колебался.

— Если Кэролайн действительно хочет, чтобы я присутствовал…

— Это я хочу, чтобы ты присутствовал, — сказал Роберт.

— Не… голым? — спросил Уильям.

Пришел черед Роберта сомневаться. Это казалось несколько неподобающе… Естественно, было непристойно приглашать голого мужчину в свою спальню. С другой стороны, учитывая, что и он, и Кэролайн будут раздеты, может быть неловко знать, что за тобой наблюдает кто-то полностью одетый.

— Конечно же, — сказал он. Уильям облегченно выдохнул. — голым, — закончил Роберт.

Лицо Уильяма вытянулось.

— Ты же должен понимать, насколько это неуместно.

— Более неуместно, чем интрижка моей жены? — спросил Роберт. — Не думаю. Кроме того, она посещала много уроков анатомии и всё в таком роде. Вряд ли твоё обнаженное мужское тело будет первым, которое она увидит. Но имей в виду, оно может быть первым ещё живым телом, но даже если так. Разница незначительная.

— Ох, — слабо сказал Уильям.

— Естественно, если у меня вообще есть право голоса, оно также будет и последним, но давай не будем считать птенцов, пока они не вылупились. Если ей необходимо поиграться в доктора, я полагаю, что она, по крайней мере, ограничится лечением женщин. Это было бы хоть каким-то утешением!

— Да, я… — Уильям сглотнул. — Я понимаю, почему ты мог так думать.

— Хорошо, — Роберт улыбнулся так, как обычно он улыбался наиболее робким своим пациентам. — Отлично. Хочешь выпить?

— Я… У меня должна быть ясная голова, — Уильям кашлянул, — для… последующего.

— Превосходно, — сказал Роберт. — Тогда, возможно, пробежимся по основным пунктам? Или даже лучше — отрепетируем?

— Без…

— Да, конечно. Иначе какая это репетиция?

_где-то в другом месте несколькими часами позже_

— Можешь поверить в это?! — сказала Кэролайн.

— Нет, не могу, — сказал Джон, передавая ей трубку. — Держи. Затянись ещё разок. Хорошая штука.

Кэролайн вздохнула.

— Я просто… Я никогда не ожидала от него такого. Да и кто бы ожидал?

— Ну, иногда наркотики заставляют людей делать странные вещи, — сказал Джон.

— Думаешь, это были наркотики? Они оба выглядели так… ну, ненормально. Очевидно. Я имею в виду, они были голыми и потными, и, ты знаешь… — Кэролайн показала на пальцах.

— Больше ни слова.

Кэролайн вздохнула и покачала головой.

— Мужчины.

— Трахни их, — сказал Джон.

Кэролайн моргнула, а потом приобрела заинтригованный вид.

— А я могу? В смысле, я же женщина и всё такое.

Джон вяло махнул рукой.

— О, есть способы. Поверь мне. Я знаю много проституток. Есть способы.

— Хм. Возможно, тебе стоит представить меня.


End file.
